toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Greening
Shall it stay or be deleted? Yeah, I'm not entirely sure whether to delete this or not. Discuss your opinions about this page. Stay. There are lots of true facts about greening. Btw, I wonder why they call it "greening". Maybe it's because when toons go sad, their laff meter is green, until they smile again.Smith ghast4 05:50, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :I think it should go. I mean, how can you tell a inexperienced toon from a greener? I was once in a VP with a 20-something laff toon, and he kept choosing low Sound. Everyone accused him of being a greener. His sister (who was in the VP battle) later said that he was only 6, and he didn't mean to cause any harm. Now, would be considered a greener, or just a noob? :~Lily ♥ 13:02, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :@Lily, there are plenty of ways to tell an average greener. A normal greener comes in with no gags/low gags and low laff. Thier max laff, however, is usually in the 100's. Not many weak toons are greeners. The toons in the VP, they thought he was an uber, even though that toon was just your average weakling. I believe this page deserves to stay, since if its about Toontown, its gotta be here. : 12:34, May 27, 2013 (UTC) That last defensive comment's writer had an accout, Zacharwee. Which is mine .Zacharwee (talk) 12:36, May 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, it seems like it's staying anyway. But that still doesn't prove who's a greener and who's not. I have a younger brother, and he makes silly mistakes all the time. Is he a greener if he sounds on lured cogs? Of course not. He just made a mistake. Even I make mistakes, and my highest toon is 113 Laff, with a Hollywood suit of level 44! One wrong click of the mouse causes everyone to accuse you of being a greener. ::The younger players of the game are usually chatless. With that, they aren't able to listen to the other toons trying to correct them. So they can make the same mistake over and over again, without knowing what they did. ::Either way, the page is staying, since it is a part of the game. What classifies a greener, I don't know. ::~Lily ♥ 13:44, May 27, 2013 (UTC) I'm kind of on the fence with this. We do have a page for 'ubers' which is kind of a broad category of vaguely-described toons with different goals. Greeners are also a kind of toon, but it's more like a bad personality. Their intentions are bad like the 'hackers' and we don't allow hacker pages. If we do keep this page, should it be locked like the hacker page in order to prevent vandalism and list names? Theevina • talk 16:19, May 27, 2013 (UTC) :I think we should only protect it if it becomes a problem. Otherwise, we should keep it the way it is. :~Lily ♥ 16:30, May 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Well I did start this topic... and I still don't know what to do with this page, even with all the responses. I guess in my opinion, just keep it and leave it open for edits until it causes problems like what happened for the Hackers and Clans pages. Regarding whether Greening is justifiable in certain cases I think it is. I once was in the VP battle with a noob on my side who kept using Bike Horn on lured cogs. We tried to communicate to him to stop, but he apparently did not understand. After the second time or so, we decided just to not toon him up and let him kill himself. That was technically greening, and though I do not wear this as a badge of honor, it was necessary. If we had not gotten him killed, he would have most likely killed us all. In order to save the tree, you must cut off the diseased branch. If it was something less threatening, we would have probably mocked him behind his back and said nothing. Greening is justifiable in certain situations. Sorry buddy, next time learn more about combat and try again.